pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY092: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!
is the 44th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis With the Pokémon Showcase a success for Serena, Ash and his friends continue their visit to Anistar City for Ash's next gym battle for Olympia. However, a woman apprentice starts to attack, thinking Ash, his friends and Professor Sycamore and his assistances, who are investigating more about Mega Evolution, are going to threaten the sundial, until the misunderstanding is cleared up. They all soon learn about Frogadier's past, and mysterious power from a vision and later come face to face with Team Rocket, who try to steal the sundial, and when all was soon fixed out, Ash gets ready for his gym battle. Can he win his next badge? And what is the mysterious power Frogadier will gain? Episode Plot In a certain place, some people are levitating and meditating with their Pokémon. A woman chants they must trust each other with their hearts, under the guidance of the stars. A shooting star passes through the sky, making a woman, Olympia, become restless. Olympia starts floating, as she is predicts a light and a crisis in Kalos, as well as the faces of those coming to Anistar City. She shows three faces: one of Ash and Pikachu, and the other of Prof. Sycamore. Elsewhere, Serena is admiring her second Princess Key and is counting on Eevee for support in next Showcase. Ash and Pikachu do not want to lag behind (scaring Eevee a bit) and the heroes head off to Anistar Gym, where psychic-type Pokémon are being used. A host on TV reports Prof. Sycamore will visit Anistar City, for the crystal sundial, supposedly originating from outer space, is reported to have connections to the Mega Evolution. Team Rocket watches their foes and observes the sundial. James is fond of this crystal sundial, for it is about 3000 years old, coming from space. The people can know exactly which time it is because the sundial shines at different angles. Knowing it is valuable, Team Rocket plans on stealing the crystal sundial, even if it is quite large. At the sundial, Prof. Sycamore arrives with his assistants, who prepare the equipment. Suddenly, one of the people from the place of starts, demands Sycamore to leave, sending out her Sigilyph. Sigilyph uses Psywave, attacking and damaging Sycamore's equipment. The heroes see the attack and go investigating. The woman demands Prof. Sycamore to leave and sees Ash. Remembering he is the one Olympia spoke of, the woman sends out Sableye, who uses Power Gem. The heroes dodge, so Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball, but misses Sigilyph. Ash sends Frogadier, who uses Water Pulse and hits Sableye. Sigilyph uses Psywave, hitting Pikachu. Sableye uses Shadow Claw, hitting Frogadier, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating Sigilyph. The woman calls Sigilyph back, displeased she is losing, ordering Sableye to use Power Gem. However, the attack is negated by Frogadier's Water Pulse and Sableye is defeated by Frogadier's Aerial Ace. The woman claims they have to leave Anistar City, even the Kalos region. She attempts to send out another Pokémon, but Olympia appears and takes her Poké Ball away. Everyone is surprised to see Olympia floating deducing that it must be psychic power. Olympia and another woman, order the first woman, Carrie to stand down. Carrie tries to explain that she was only trying to protect Anistar, but Olympia silences her, for she misinterpreted Olympia's vision of the future once more and acted overzealously. Carrie apologizes and kneels, while Sycamore recognizes Olympia as Anistar City's Gym Leader. Ash is surprised, though Olympia confirms the title. The other woman apologizes for Carrie's actions and introduces herself as Charlene, an apprentice of Olympia's. Charlene orders Carrie to apologize to the heroes and Prof. Sycamore for the trouble she caused. Olympia, however, explains she saw a disaster in near future. Carrie saw some of these faces and interpreted some of them were the enemies. Seeing Frogadier, Olympia has a vision of Frogadier becoming something different. They arrive to Olympia's Gym, where the heroes, along with Prof. Sycamore and his assistants, are amazed by the Gym's mystical layout. Serena and Bonnie wish Olympia to see their futures, but Charlene explains Olympia can sense the future by being guided by the stars. Sycamore wonders about the threat in Hoenn and Charlene confirms Olympia foresaw the great clash in Hoenn, but they were able to prepare countermeasures in time. Carrie asks Charlene if these people were the the threat that Olympia spoke of. Charlene reminds Carrie that Olympia did not say they were a threat, merely that they would be " trapped within the vortex of crisis". Olympia stares into Frogadier's past and tells Ash it has "a checkered fate", in past and future. Olympia claims Frogadier is a much different Pokémon than others, making Ash wonder about Frogadier. Olympia shows her vision - she shows Froakie's egg, as they need to know the past to sense the future. Ash asks Sycamore does he know about Frogadier's past, but Sycamore denies. After Froakie hatched, he watched the other Froakie playing, but was not interested in playing. Instead, Froakie trained hard - alone, as he wanted to achieve greatness. Due to his lonely nature, Froakie got into many quarrels. Froakie learned he cannot achieve greatness by training alone, and needed a trainer to guide him. Feelings changed Froakie, who got selected by several trainers as a starter Pokémon. However, Froakie was very selective, feeling something was missing from the trainers that chose Froakie as their starter Pokémon. Olympia cancels the vision, claiming Frogadier wanted love from his trainer. Clemont remembers Froakie rejected many trainers. Ash sees Froakie chose him and is glad, for they can pursue their dream of becoming stronger together. Serena recalls Ash did mention one can find goal with their Pokémon together. Sycamore asks about Frogadier's future; Olympia claims it will gain more power. Ash thinks it means Greninja, but Olympia is uncertain, for it may exceed greatness nobody saw before. Sycamore thinks it may be Mega Evolution, for no one has ever seen a Greninja that is capable of Mega Evolution. The heroes are thrilled, while Ash wants to pursue this path with Frogadier, who accepts. To do that, they need the seventh badge - Ash challenges Olympia to a battle. Olympia accepts, but then has another vision; the sundial is in danger. Olympia has her male Meowstic use Helping Hand on the female Meowstic, who uses Future Sight, an attack which takes time to hit the target. The heroes go to the sundial, while Olympia senses the thieves of the sundial also have a great part in the vortex of the crisis. The heroes come to the sundial and find Team Rocket, who release cuffs to pull out the sundial. Since it does not move, they activate their motors. Frogadier uses Water Pulse, hitting the balloon, which scratches the sundial's crystals. Meowstic's Future Sight hits Team Rocket, who blast off, not knowing who even attacked them. Olympia comes to the sundial, making Ash believe this is a worthy opponent to fight and to get the badge from. Olympia claims Ash has to come to "the ritual" and find a new potentials of humans and Pokémon. Debuts Character *Olympia *Malva (on TV) *Carrie *Charlene Pokémon *Olympia's Meowstic (male) *Olympia's Meowstic (female) *Ash's Greninja (Olympia's vision) Quotes :"But we haven't stolen anything yet!" - Jessie :"This doesn't help our reputation one bit!" - James :"Worst chance I get, I'm gonna file a complaint!" - Meowth :"As soon as I learn how to swim I'm coming back!" - Jessie :"BUT WE'RE BLASTING OFF FOR NOW!" - Team Rocket Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Sableye (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Sableye (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *Similar to Brock in A Bite to Remember, James, dressed as Professor Oak gave a lecture to the audience with a background, similar to Professor Oak's. These lectures are only seen at the end of the Japanese version of the episodes. *When Olympia was talking about the past of Frogadier, the remix version of the Celestial Tower music is used. Gallery Olympia predicting the future XY092 2.png The sundial XY092 3.png James spotting the sundial XY092 4.png Professor James' Mysteries of Kalos XY092 5.png Professor Sycamore looking at the sundial XY092 6.png Carrie telling Professor Sycamore to leave XY092 7.png Serena looking up Sableye in her Pokédex XY092 8.png Sableye using Shadow Claw on Frogadier XY092 9.png Sableye defeated XY092 10.png Olympia grabbing Carrie's Poké Ball XY092 11.png Charlene introduces herself XY092 12.png The heroes at the gym XY092 13.png Olympia's vision of Frogadier's past XY092 14.png Froakie's egg XY092 15.png Olympia showing the heroes her vision of Frogadier's past XY092 16.png Team Rocket attempting to steal the sundial XY092 17.png Team Rocket getting hit by Future Sight XY092 18.png Team Rocket blasting off again XY092 19.png With Ash and Olympia going to have their upcoming Gym Battle, the journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsu Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Seya Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors